Best Prom Ever
by aquarius127
Summary: It's Senior Prom, and everyone's having a good time. Until Finn comes along that is.  Post "On My Way".  The summary's not good, but give it a try! Warning! Contains Finn bashing. T for language. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, they belong to Fox.**

**AN: So this was inspired by something on tumblr, and I just got a sudden inspiration to write it. If you've been following on there, towards the end you should be able to catch it. This is post 'On My Way' and it's set at Senior Prom. This contains Finn bashing towards the end and Faberry loving, so if you're a fan of him and not Faberry, then this is not for you! My other story will be updated by Friday. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Senior Prom at the gym in McKinley High<span>_

It was Senior Prom night at McKinley and everyone was having a blast. The music was performed by an actual DJ this year, and not the Glee Club this year; even though Rachel was able to wrangle the microphone for one song before she was kicked off the stage by Coach Sylvester. Since it was mostly everyone's last prom together, the students stayed within the usual clicks to spend time with their friends before in the fall when they all went off to college. The jock's danced with the Cheerios, the chess club with the math club, the dance team with the drama kids, and lastly the Glee club stayed within their group and all took turns dancing with one another.

The only person that was not in the group with the Gleeks was Finn Hudson. He and Rachel broke up a week after Quinn's car crash, which ending up leaving her wheelchair bound. This time what surprised many, was the Rachel broke up with the quarterback stating that she couldn't be with someone who didn't realize her dreams and only thought about himself. Their relationship became strained as the wedding was postponed upon hearing the bad news about Quinn, but the couple stayed together. What finally broke the couple up though was Finn said that he was going to California, and that if Rachel loved him she would follow him and give up her dream of Broadway and try to get into the movie business. Many witnessed the couple's very public breakup.

* * *

><p><em>Finn Hudson walked up to Rachel Berry's locker and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before walking her to lunch. He fidgeted nervously as Rachel put the last things in her locker, before turning around to greet her boyfriend.<em>

"_Hey Rachel, can I talk to you about something? It's important." _

"_Sure Finn, what is it?" She asked cautiously already noticing there was something off in his voice._

"_What do you think about California?" he queried._

"_It's alright I suppose. It's too dry there though for me, it would be horrible for my vocal cords. I would vacation there but never move to California, why do you ask?"_

_Finn visibly became more nervous at hearing that comment before he straightened his shoulders, prepairing what he was going to say next._

"_Well, you know that I didn't get the scholarship I wanted to OSU; but I just came back from seeing Coach Beiste and she said that a college scout for someone in California saw me play, and that they want me on their team. I got a full scholarship to play there, and I move out there the first week of August to begin training." The lumbering boy finished excitedly._

"_I'm proud of you Finn! What happens to us though? You know I'm going to New York, so what are you asking?" Rachel finished cautiously, not liking where the conversation was heading._

"_Yeah, I was just about to get to that Rach. I was thinking that maybe you could move to California with me. I don't want us to be apart. I know you have your heart set on Broadway, but think about it. If you come to California with me, then you can try out for movies and cool stuff like that. Also, you'll get like a lot more money at doing stuff like that, which will come in handy when we start a family and you become a stay at home mom, while I play football. Broadway is temporary, but Hollywood and football is forever. If you really love me Rachel, you won't go to New York and come to California with me."_

_Rachel stood there in shock with her jaw dropped. Several passerby's watched the scene play out, as Finn wasn't quiet and his voice carried down the hallway. While Rachel was still at the bottom of the pyramid and didn't have many friends, it was common knowledge that she was going to Broadway no matter what. The entire hallway seemed to wait with baited breath for the inevitable argument. Jacob Ben Israel had his camera out to tape the entire thing. When the petite brunette answered her voice was dripping with disbelief._

"_So what your saying Finn is that, I should give up my life long dream of being on Broadway, my position at NYADA, and everything that I worked for and follow you to California just so you can play football? Also, you want me to forget Broadway and work in Hollywood just so I can make more money, then give up that career to be a stay at home mom, while you live out your dreams?"_

"_Well, you didn't have to make it sound that way Rachel but yeah. I supported you, so it's time for you to support me."_

"_I do support you Finn and I'm glad you found something you want to do; but I'm not giving up Broadway, I was meant for the stage." _

"_No, no you're not Rachel! You're being selfish as usual and only thinking about yourself. I don't even know why we're having this discussion, if we got married last week like we were supposed to; then we wouldn't even be talking about this because you'd be coming to California with me, since my decision would be final!" He said angrily, neither of them noticing the gathering crowd._

"_What do you mean your decision would be final? We are not living in the Middle Ages Finn! A marriage is a partnership made of compromises, and mutual respect. From what I'm hearing you're blatantly disregarding my dreams, and that it's either I move to California with you or we're done! Am I correct?" she finished in a huff._

_Finn furiously nodded his head before responding. "That's exactly what I'm saying Rachel. You either come to California with me or we're done. I don't even know why against this, in the end I know and you know that you need me, more than Broadway. So just say yes already."_

"_No." _

"_What?"_

"_My answer is no Finn. I will not be moving to California with you come August. I will be moving to New York as planned to pursue my dreams of being on Broadway, which I know I will succeed in fulfilling no matter how long it takes for me to do that. For a long time, I thought I needed you in order to be happy, but I was wrong and you helped me realize that today. I can make myself happy, as long as I'm true to myself and don't let anyone stand in my way. Broadway has always been my first love; and I will not give up on that just to make you happy. If you truly loved me, then you wouldn't have asked me to give up on my dream either. Finn, I will always remember you but we're over." With that Rachel took off her engagement ring and placed it in her now ex-boyfriends hand, before turning and walking away._

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, Finn tried everything he could to try and win Rachel back. He gave her roses, chocolates, serenading her in glee; but none of it worked. She reminded him that she's allergic to roses, she's a vegan which means no milk, and the songs he picked were usually from bands she hated. Seeing all of these decisions made her glad, that she broke up with him for good. Finn still tried to win her back every other day but soon noticed, Rachel didn't even pay attention to him any more as she was always hanging out with Quinn.<p>

After Quinn returned to school after her accident, Rachel was always by her side. The two shared all the same AP classes and lunch schedule, before Rachel and Quinn were just becoming friends but now they were the best of friends. It was common knowledge that whenever you saw one the other was soon to follow; they became the school's new Santana and Brittany minus the holding pinkies and the sleeping with each other part. The slushies on Rachel completely stopped, as Quinn even after the accident remained on the Cheerios and used her status to help Rachel out. The school quickly learned that even though Quinn Fabray was in a wheelchair, she was still very much the HBIC and to not mess with the ones she cares about. She even got Rachel to run for Prom Queen with her (as friends of course), stating that she didn't want to she the first dance with a moron who smelt of to much cologne.

It was now the end of May and now everybody was dancing at Prom. Everyone at the dance had a date and not a single person was solo. Mercedes and Sam got back together, Santana and Brittany showed together, as did Kurt and Blaine. In an odd turn of events Lauren and Artie began dating and came to prom together. Sugar and Rory showed together, and the new kid Joe Hart's date was Harmony. Rachel and Quinn arrived together with Puck acting as both their date, which he claimed was no less than to be expected for a badass like him to have two hot chicks on his arm. Finn came with some random Cheerio who got on his good side, by always trash talking everyone he seemed to hate.

Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and the rest of the Glee club were in the middle of doing the robot when the gym lights began to flash. Mr. Figgin's gone to the middle of the stage and began talking to the crowd.

"Children, please settle down and be quiet. Will all the nominees for Prom King and Queen come onto the stage, so I may announce the winners for this year's senior prom court."

One by one the students filled the stage. For Prom Queen the candidates were Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry, Lauren Zizes, and Quinn Fabray; and for the Prom King they were Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams, and Finn Hudson. Quinn and Artie rolled on the stage, as Coach Beiste donated the money for a handicapable ramp to be built for future students, who had disabilities.

Once everyone was on stage Figgin's began his speech.

"Student's in light of last year's prom instead of Prom King and Queen, we may have two King's or two Queen's. So I ask you to please not make any degrading comments and gestures and to just give applause like you normally would."

"The 2012 Senior Prom Court winners are Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry!"

The crowd let out a thunder in applause, as the two went to the middle of the stage to receive their crowns. Rachel leaned down and whispered in Quinn's ear.

"I'm so happy for you Quinn. I always knew you'd be Prom Queen one day, I'm just glad that I was able to be by your side to celebrate it."

Quinn just gave her a watery smile and pulled Rachel in her lap to give her a tight hug. Quinn reached for the microphone to give an acceptance speech.

"I would just like to thank everyone who voted for me and Rachel as Prom Queen. This last year was such a hard year and I would've never been able to make it without the support of my friends and especially Rachel who has always been there to help me, even when I didn't know how to ask for it. However, I have something important to say…"

Quinn was cut off mid speech, as Finn decided to throw a tantrum, once again claiming that everyone in the world was out against him.

"This is fucking bullshit! I should be the one dancing with Rachel, not Quinn who's a fucking cripple no less. You stole this from me! You stole the girl I love from me too! You're the one who filled her head with the idea that she could be happy without me and that should break up with me, just so you can have her yourself! The only reason you're Prom Queen is because of a sympathy vote, everyone felt bad for you so they decided to vote you for Prom Queen Quinn, not because they like you but because they feel sorry for you. Last year you were so obsessed with winning Prom Queen, I wouldn't be surprised if you were still faking not being able to walk until you were sure that you won. So c'mon Quinn stand up and walk. Show everyone how much of a fucking liar you are!" he bellowed.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd not believing that Finn went that far. Rachel and Santana stepped forward about to give him a piece of their mind when Quinn raised her hand, to prevent them from doing anything to the boy. Quinn glared at Finn with such intensity that he immediately shrunk back from the glare, but still stood his ground. When she finally spoke, the amount of ice in her voice sent chills downs everyone's spine including Sue Sylvester's.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well Finn, as I will not repeat myself more than once. Do not ever call me a cripple again, that is such a degrading and cruel term that I wouldn't be surprised if you get suspended for using it. Secondly, the only person you have to blame for losing Rachel is yourself. If you were such a selfish ignorant jackass maybe you'd still be together; at least until she got a taste of New York and dumped your ass. People voted for me as Prom Queen because they like me and not because they pity me. Yes, I am in a wheelchair, but I haven't let that prevent me from leading as much of a normal life I could and I make sure that people treat me no different; because I don't deserve to be treated differently because I'm still the same person. Finally, back off of Rachel because she's _mine_.

Suddenly, Quinn stood from her wheelchair and moved fast enough that Finn couldn't move away before she punched him in the face and kneed him in the balls. He quickly dropped to the floor in agony clenching his nose, while crying. Then she turned around and abruptly pulled Rachel in for a searing kiss. After a minute of kissing her queen, Quinn pulled back to stare at the gaping room.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted by Finn. What my important announcement was, that I finished my physical therapy with success and that I could walk again. Also, that Rachel and I are dating and have been since last month. If anyone has anything to say, then they can join Finn here."

She looked around the still silent room and was glad to see that no one had anything negative to say. She turned to look at her friends and was glad to see that they were in smiling in support to the couple, while Santana looked jealous that she wasn't the one to knock Finn on his ass and Puck leered at them probably thinking of a threesome. Quinn and Rachel, then turned to Figgin's who looked scared of them at them moment, with a pointed stare. He seemed to get the message and moved on quickly.

"Uh, okay. Now if the Prom Queen and Queen will move to the floor so that they can have their first dance."

The now public couple went to the middle of the dance floor to have a traditional waltz as there first dance. Rachel smiled and leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder as she led them through the dance.

"I'm so proud of you baby, though I wish you told me ahead of time that you were done with your physical therapy today."

"I'm sorry Rach, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you for when we won Prom Queen."

"How did you know we would win?"

"Have you seen us together, we're hot. Who wouldn't want to see that?"

"Mmmm, do you know what's hot Quinn? Seeing you defend yourself and me in front of Finn like that. Especially when you beat him up, that made me so hot. I may need you to do something about it later." Rachel husked into her girlfriend's ear.

Quinn moaned at the thought and pulled Rachel out of the room, so that could leave early and have their own after party; not caring who would see. Her last thought for the night was

Best. Prom. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, drop me a review and let me know what you thought of it!<strong>


End file.
